Prudence
Prudence is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pickles Hates: A mess Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Prudence can be found most mornings flipping flapjacks at Papa’s Pancakeria. She has a dog named Pickle she carries with her everywhere. Although Prudence spoils Pickle immensely, she has done an excellent job training her. Once a year, Prudence enters Pickle in the Cuddle Crown Championship, where they have won Best in Show several times. Appearance Prudence has light-blonde shoulder-length hair clipped by her signature pink bow. She wears a pink T-shirt with pink stripes and white trim, blue jeans held by a gray belt, and white shoes with pink laces and black soles. Starting in Papa's Taco Mia, she also carries a yellow pouch, in which she carries Pickle around her. Clean-Up Prudence' bowtie cleaned up, her hair is more blonde. The bag that she carries with her Pickle was cleaned up, and Pickle's bow is purple. Her stripes on her shirt get clearly. Her belt is white and she got a pocket on her pants. Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pizzeria *5 Mushrooms (Top Right) *3 Onions (Bottom Right) *15 Minutes (1/4 of meter) *Sliced into 6 Pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Pickle *Onion *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Chicken *White Rice *Black Beans *Lettuce *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Strawberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mushrooms *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Wings *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celery (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Onions *Mustard *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Sunglow Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Pomegranates *Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Papa's Marinara Sauce *5 Glazed Ham (Meatballs in other holidays) *4 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Lollipop Bits *Strawberry Wafer, Banana, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Regular Heart with Blackberry Jelly (Round in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini-Mallows *Regular Long John with Bubblegum Cream (Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Tofu Skewers *4 Carrots (left) *2 Green Peppers (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *2 Celeries (right) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Meatballs (left) *4 Mushrooms (top right half) *3 Onions (bottom right half) *Light bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Gruyere Cheese (Swiss Cheese in other holidays) *Mushrooms *Sauteed Onions *Deep-Fried Pickles *Mushrooms *Deep-Fried Pickles *Light *Fries: **French Fries **Fry Seasoning **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Holiday: * Liner A * Battenberg Cake Cupcake 1: * White Frosting * Strawberry Drizzle * Lollipop Bits * Bunny Ear Candy * Bunny Ear Candy Cupcake 2: * Pink Frosting * Wildberry Shake Drizzle * Lollipop Bits * Strawberry Wafer * Strawberry Wafer Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Strawberry Filling * Banana Filling * Heart Crust (Vented Crust) * Blackberry Bark (All Over) * Lollipop Drizzle (All Over) (Cherry Syrup in other holidays) * 8 Heart Cookies (Inner Ring) (Whipped Cream Dollops in other holidays) Ranks required to unlock Prudence. *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 14 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 3 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 14 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 20 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 12 Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Prudence is the first female customer to be unlocked. She is unlocked in Level 1 and doesn't need any skill to rescue her. She doesn't have a special skill. She uses dog squeak toys as weapons. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Prudence placed in Onion Division * In Round 1, she won Zoe with Greg. * In Round 2, she won Mary with Taylor * In the Division Finals, she won Mandi with Cooper * In the Semi-Finals, she won Cecilia with Cooper * In the Final, she won Peggy with Cooper Unlockable items along with her * In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pickles. * In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Sunglow Frosting. * In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Ravioli. * In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Long John Shape Cutter. * In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Deep-Fried Pickles. * In Cupcakeria To Go! & Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Lollipop Bits. * In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Strawberry Filling. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Her favorite topping is pickles, as she often orders them when available. Coincidentally, her dog's name is Pickle. *Her orders usually consist of more of fruits and/or vegetables. *Her two signature colors are pink and yellow; not only they are looked upon her overall appearance, but they are also seen in most of her orders. *In Freezeria, when she comes in the first time, she will only order whipped cream as a topping (unless the player does well enough then she will order chocolate chips as well); she'll later order chocolate chips and bananas once they're unlocked. However, in the HD version, she will order more toppings. *When she's the chef of the player, and a good amount of points are received, she won't expand her eyes unlike the other chefs. *Prudence can be seen her eyes expanding when she looks at Papa's Pizzeria in Pancakeria intro. And in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, when she gets hurt by an enemy, she expands her eyes. *Prudence doesn't order pickles in Papa's Burgeria To Go!/HD *She is, so far, the only chef who uses a pencil in a different color while taking an order, which is pink instead of the color of a normal pencil. *When playing as her in Pancakeria, and she's taking an order, her bow is gone. *She is the last female customer to appear in Taco Mia!. *In the Halloween 2014 poster, she dresses as her dog, Pickle. *In Papa Louie 2, you can see Pickle (Prudence's dog) in her bag if you look closely. *Her name is derived from the word prudent, which means acting with or showing care and thought for the future. *Her Papa's Pancakeria order is similar to Cooper's. *In Papa's Bakeria , the Try Some Toffee sticker is earned by serving a Shoofly Pie special to her. *She is the fifth customer who make an appearance in any other character's Flipdeck (Trishna). Order Tickets Prudence pizzeria.png|Prudence's Pizzeria order prudencee.png|Prudence's Burgeria order Prudence verde.png|Prudence's Taco Mia! order prudence freez.jpg|Prudence's freezeria order Cooper_or_Prudence's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Prudence's Pancakeria order Prudence burgeria.png|Prudence's Burgeria HD order Prudence_zpsf351594f.jpg|Prudence's Wingeria Order FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 11-35-44-371.jpg|Prudence's Hotdoggeria order Prudence Freezeria HD.png|Prudence's Freezeria HD order Prudence heart.png|Prudence' Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Prudence princess.png|Prudence's Donuteria regular order Prudence Wingeria HD.png|Prudence's Wingeria HD order Prudence pizza.png|Prudence's Pizzeria To Go! order Prudence's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Prudence's Cheeseria order during New Year Prudence's Cheeseria Order.png|Prudence's Cheeseria Order prudencecupcakeriatogoh.png|Prudence's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Prudencecupcakeriatogo.jpg|Prudence's Cupcakeria To Go! order during other holidays. Prudence Eater.png|Prudence's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter prudenceorder.png|Prudence's Bakeria Order PrudenceValentine'sDayBakeriaOrder.png|Prudence's Bakeria Order during Valentine's Day. Gallery Action.png|Prudence dropping her pizza box after seeing that Pickle has ran away. Prudence lost dog.jpg|Pancakeria intro Prudence happy.jpg Ashamed.PNG Prudence (Taco Mia).png 2 (Prudence).jpg Prudence.png old_prudence.PNG|Prudence's old look in Papa's Pizzeria and Burgeria, She didn't have her bow or her bag with pickle Prudence.jpg Prudence and Pickle.jpg|Prudence with Pickle Division winners2.jpg|Prudence Won! Tournament winners.jpg Prudence screaming.png 971410_536152059781026_680143990_n.jpg Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg lol0.png|Careful, Prudence! Onion attack! small.png|Prudence ducking into cheese Prudence Profile taco mia up.jpg|Prudence without stars Mad prudence 0.jpg|Come on Pickle, give him 0 points and leave. Lobby.PNG Papas freezeria.jpg Prundence Yay!.png prudenceun.png|Unlocking Prudence in Cupcakeria Prudence and Cooper.png Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg Poor Prudence.png When Burgers Attack - Prudence.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Prudence.png Cooper.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Prudence.png Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png perfectscoreonprudenceinburgeria.jpg|Perfect score on Prudence in Papa's Burgeria Orderatseat.jpg|Prudence Ordering From The Donuteria!!! Cooper judging close.png|She came with Cooper?! And Scooter got her bow! Parade 1 close.png|In the parade of Powder Point 4th Of July.png Finding Prudence.PNG|Finding Prudence in Hallway Hunt Prudence perfect.png|Perfect sundaes on her first day!!!! Papa louie 2.png|Mr. Burger you are done for!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-02-116.jpg Pancakeria Workers 2.png Pancakeria Workers.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.57.54.png|Prudence is a bit "not pleased" that she recieved hearts Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG P.jpg|Prudence admires a pink P with other P customers Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png|Prudence is angry at the dining table, while Clover doesn't approve Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Prudence dresses as Pickle in Halloween 2014 poster 1416453716894.jpg|Prudence waiting in the lobby at Papa's Freezeria HD. Prudence v.s Onins.jpg|Go Prudence! Poor Prudence 2.png|Prudence...unsatisfied with her burger. Prudenceperfect.png|Prudence loves her perfect chicken wings! Untitled 1.png|Prudence's new look Papas pastaria wedding.jpg|Prudence hidden by Edna in Edoardo and Olga Wedding. R13.jpg Prudence Taco Mia Perfect.png|Prudence has a perfect taco! No Love.png Prudence New Customer.png|Prudence's new look in Papa's Bakeria prplux.jpg 160 a.jpg|Prudence's appearing on Trishna's flipdeck. bandicam 2016-04-20 19-32-14-468.jpg|What the hell? Only bananas? I'm gonna tell owner of this restaurant to fire you! PrudenceDuplicate.jpeg|A fanon customer that looks like Prudence. prudenceispooint.png|Prudence' new show: The 'P'ointing 'P'rudence Fanart Candp.jpg Prudence_sob.png|thumb|Gum in her hair? Glamour Prudence.jpg Prudence Shy.jpg|By Flipline Forumer Shy Fanart Prudence.png|Prudene Fanart prudence and cooper.jpg|fan art up-Prudence and Cooper Prudence_Drawing.png|By Prudence and Pickle Prudence in Wedding Gown by DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna LOLZ.png|Fan Art FHS Prudene.jpg oiy.ihjj,.jpg|prudence chibi maker pixel prudence.png|Made by LavenderSunset EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Prudence Larissa M.jpg prudence_Sliwcia-150x150.jpg Prudence Chibi.jpg|Chibi Prudence by Rafael54425|link=http://fliplinestudios.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prudence_Chibi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters